Innocence
by JoMiSm
Summary: Poor Thor... He is new to Midgard, and he comes from a land of magic and myth. He doesn't know very much at all about our Midgardian ways, and the team uses his innocence to trick him into believing all kinds of things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh, Thor. *sigh* **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy daydreams. :) **_

* * *

"But Friend Stark-?" Thor said, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"No, Thor! You've got to put him back!" Tony said, reaching for the object in Thor's hands.

Well, he's not really an object. Thor was cuddling a tiny baby panda bear to his chest. Said panda looked up sleepily when Thor moved him out of Tony's reach.

"But it is his destiny!" Thor protested, looking down at the panda bear. The panda blinked with big brown eyes at the large man looking down at him.

_What are they talking about? _wondered the little guy, hearing a just sharp noises from the men, not understanding. He looked around. _Wooooah. _A shiny button on Thor's shirt caught his attention, and he dreamily reached out with a black paw and tugged at the button.

Pop! The button came off, tinkling to the floor, and the bear watched it fall as the argument continued. _Oh. That was pretty. _He settled down to go back to sleep in the big, strange, yellow-haired man's arms.

Suddenly, he was in motion, REALLY FAST MOTION, as the strange man ran away from the smaller man. _AAAAAAAAAHHH! _The bear made a heartbreaking mewing sound. _MOMMYYYYYYYY! _The bear hid his face in the man's arm, trembling. Thor continued to run around, keeping the panda out of Tony's reach. Suddenly, the panda found himself held aloft, barely out of Tony's reach. He mewed, pawing at the air. _HELP! HELP! PLEASE! _

"Thor! THOR! GIVE ME THE PANDA!" Tony yelled, reaching for the poor little bitty thing. Suddenly, there was a shocked looking Pepper in the room.

"BOYS!" she yelled. They turned, alarmed. "LOOK AT THE POOR LITTLE THING! HE'S TERRIFIED!" She marched over and gently took the baby panda.

_HELP! HELP! MOMM-oh. _A woman with pretty hair gently held him. He snuggled into her blouse, pawing at a stray red hair dangling in front of his face as Pepper cooed at him.

"Why do you even have a panda?" Pepper asked, tickling the panda's ears with her manicured fingers.

"Well, friend Barton informed me that-" Thor began.

"Clint." Growled Pepper.

"-I had to help the panda called by the name 'Po' to fulfill his destiny!" proclaimed Thor.

"Po... The Panda..." Pepper said, suddenly stilling her hand on the panda's head.

_Hey! Don't stop, that felt nice! _The panda nudged against her still hand. She gently continued her stroking.

"Thor, what was his destiny?" Pepper asked, trying not to immediately go strangle Clint.

"To become the Dragon Warrior!" Thor happily said.

Oh, Thor... "Thor, that's just a movie. The Dragon Warrior isn't real." Pepper said, trying to explain. Thor gave a heartbroken look.

"Friend Barton lied to me?" he asked, looking and sounding very much like a sad child.

"...he was just joking, Thor, I don't think he expected you to take him seriously." Tony butted in.

Thor nodded with a sigh. "I suppose I shall have to take the bear of panda back now." he said, reaching for the content baby panda in Pepper's arms. Pepper scootched away from him.

"Well, not just yet." Pepper said, cuddling the panda possessively. She exchanged a look with Tony. Oh, they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

The panda blinked at the bright light as he was placed gently on a table. _Whaat? What's going on? Ooh, what's this? _The bear swiped at the salt shaker.

"What do you WANT, Tony?" Natasha said, annoyed, as she was brought into the kitchen with the panda. "...why is there a panda on the table?"

The panda looked up at her voice, but went back to swatting at the salt.

"I have a challenge!" Tony declared.

"Get on with it." Natasha said.

"I challenge you to sit for two minutes in front of this little guy without smiling." Tony said, gesturing to the panda.

...That's just cruel. "Challenge accepted." She said in front of the panda, her poker face on.

_So shiny..._ He swatted at the salt again. It wobbled. _Ooh..._ He curiously tilted his head, torture for Natasha, and knocked it over. _Oops._ Some salt spilled out on the table. _ What's this?_ He experimentally licked it, wrinkling his little black nose. _EWWWW._

Natasha pursed her lips, trying not to laugh at his injured expression. He looked as though the salt had offended him. When she shifted her weight, the panda looked up at her.

_Wooooah, her fur! It's even prettier than the nice lady's! _He wobble over to her, gingerly walking through the salt.

"Oh, don't you dare." Natasha said, seeing the panda's curiosity at her hair. He simply tilted his head and swatted at her hair, losing his balance and falling into her lap. Natasha smiled as she picked him up.

"AHA! YOU LOSE!" Tony proclaimed.

"Actually, Jarvis, tell him why he is wrong." Natasha said. Tony looked at the ceiling expectantly.

"Sir, Miss Romanoff smiled .2 seconds after the two minute mark." Jarvis said.

Natasha smirked, stroking the happy panda, as Tony looked ticked off. "I WILL BREAK YOUUUU!" he swore, taking back the panda and marching away to get him back to his panda bear mommy.

Thor was still standing sheepishly in the kitchen. "Thor... Why does Tony have a panda?"

Thor blushed. "It is a long story, lady Natasha..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad you all liked little panda dude. :) I wasn't sure about the panda POV, but I am pleasantly surprised by the success! Thank you! And, random news, I can sing Gwiyomi/kiyomi in Korean! By the way, I know next to nothing about Pokemon. All of this is from my faint memories about the TV show; I did not cheat and use Google. I also did not Google any of this stuff about Marvel. (Other search engines are available BUT OTHER COMICS ARE NOT.) **_

* * *

_'_Oi, Pikachu, pass the remote,' 'Hey, Pikachu! Wazzup?,' and a general compilation of the off-key humming and singing of the Pokemon theme song greeted Thor almost every day. The poor guy didn't have a clue that he was being made fun of, not knowing about his Thor-esque counterpart, Pikachu. Finally, one day, he decided to ask about the strange Midgardian nickname.

Meekly, he went to the lab, but Tony and Bruce were busy. He then went searching for Clint, or 'Eye of Hawk,' but he couldn't find him anywhere either. (Just for your information, Clint was snickering in the vents above Thor whilst he walked around, occasionally calling out "Friend Barton?") Thor asked Steve, but Steve had absolutely no clue what Thor was talking about, thinking that Thor was speaking another language. (That might technically be true... Japanese?) Reluctantly, Thor finally went to Natasha, which he'd been avoiding. Natasha, however, was busy sparring with the now-found Clint, and THE WHOLE TOWER knows that if you interrupt them, the world had better be ending, or you'd probably end up dead.

Defeatedly, Thor almost ended his quest for the explanation of the strange Midgardian word when he bumped into Pepper in the hallway. Well, I say 'he bumped into Pepper,' But in actuality, it was more like Pepper ending up on the ground with papers fluttering like snow. "Lady Pepper, please excuse my act of clumsiness!" Thor apologized, trying to pick up papers and sufficiently managing to wrinkle a good seventy five percent of them.

"It's okay, Thor." Pepper said, swiftly managing to stand in a skirt while still remaining ladylike and taking the papers from Thor all in one move. She smiled; he was like a puppy. She paused instead of walking away; he looked as though he wanted to say something. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Er, Lady Pepper... Might I enquire a small thing...?" Thor asked sheepishly.

"Sure, Thor. What do you need?" Pepper asked in her motherly way.

"Well, Lady Pepper-" Pepper kind of liked the way that sounded. "I am unsure as to the meaning of this 'Pikachu' which I am constantly called." Thor felt rather awkward, but he wanted to know whether or not to be insulted.

"Oh, um, Pikachu." Pepper thought for a moment. "He's a magical little yellow bunny-cat thingy that can control lightning, like you." she said, pulling up a video on her phone.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu (Very creative name for your pet, Ash. Name him after his species like every other Pokemon in the world, why don't you?) yelled, shooting lightning at some poor unfortunate evil Pokemon from Team Rocket.

Thor, instead of being irrationally insulted, now wanted to meet this creature. "Thank you, Lady Pepper!"

"No problem, Thor!" She called after him.

* * *

"MAN OF IRON!" Thor boomed, walking into the laboratory. Tony's careful experiment was knocked over by Tony in surprise, but Bruce swiftly caught it, used to this kind of thing.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING IN AN INSIDE VOICE, THOR-" Tony started, making Thor look sheepish before Bruce mercifully interrupted.

"What can we do for you, Thor?" Bruce asked, calmly wiping off his hands on a towel.

"I WOULD LIKE TO VIEW THE PIKACHU!" Thor boomed excitedly. Tony winced at the loud voice. Before Bruce could explain that Pikachu was an awesome anime character that didn't actually exist, Tony began to speak.

"Well, it might take a few weeks, but I'm sure we can get you a Pikachu to look at." Tony said mischievously. Thor looked happy and thanked Tony, wandering away to fill his time with other child-like fun.

"What are you talking about, Tony? Pikachu doesn't exist." Bruce said after Thor'd gone.

"Never say never, my friend." Tony said mysteriously.

Ruining the moment, Bruce said "I didn't say never, I said-"

Tony gave a -.- look. "Shut up and help me make a Pikachu."

* * *

While they build a Pikachu, I believe I will give you a brief background on the technology that went into this particular feat of engineering. As you should know if you are reading a Marvel fanfiction, Marvel often uses LMD's-and Tony knew how to make them. That tech is particularly helpful in this little robot. As you should also know, Natasha has some lovely little pretty bracelets OF ELECTRICITY AND DOOM known as the Widow's Stings, also mistakenly called the Widow's Bites. Tony, after much convincing, was able to reverse engineer a pair and then use that tech in Pikachu to give him that...special kick. Add in a little AI here, some voice modifiers there, and BOOM! Genius has given birth to a lovely little yellow fluffball of electricity and Japanese-ness.

* * *

So, we return to our favorite heroes a week later.

"Thor!" Tony called, knowing he was outside the door thanks to his instincts, his awesome geniusness, and Jarvis's notification that 'Master Odinson is outside the door.'

"Yes, Friend Stark?" Thor asked, entering. He stopped short when Tony held out, in his hands, an adorable and, apparently, alive, Pikachu. "HELLO LITTLE FRIEND!" Thor boomed.

Oh, the cuteness. The little fellow cringed back at the sound of Thor's voice, but it was in his nifty programming to get angry at any sign of danger. "Pika Pika!" He demanded angrily.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOU, SMALL YELLOW FLUFFY WARRIOR." Thor said, his voice rising like that would suddenly make the Pokemon speak English. Thor reached out a tentative hand-

He did not get within a foot of Pikachu's hand before being startled by a sudden "PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" and a large shock coming from a small body. Though it only tickled slightly, Thor took great offense at the tiny warrior's attack! How dare he!

As apparently screaming your name before an attack was a new thing, Thor yelled "THOOOOOOOOR!" Wildly, swinging Mjolnir in an arch.

Tony jumped back, dropping Pikachu to the floor. One startled look upward-SMASH! Robot parts everywhere.

"PIKACHU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tony yelled, dropping to his knees dramatically.

As Tony sobbed and Thor apologized, Bruce snuck away to buy a few supplies.

A few hours later, Thor was once again called to come to the lab.

"Yes, Friend Banner and Friend Stark?" Thor asked sheepishly, still a bit worried after the last incident.

"Here, meet Pikachu." Bruce said unceremoniously, holding out his hands. In them was a tiny, alive and yellow thing. Turns out that if you take a little bunny, add animal friendly dye (which does exist.), and carefully paint on little red circles after dipping the little guy in yellow, it looks a lot like pikachu, especially with the long ears.

"It shall not try to challenge me?" Thor asked tentatively.

"No, Thor, it won't try to challenge you." Bruce assured, gently handing him the Pika-bunny. It fit easily on Thor's hand.

Suddenly gentle as a small child, Thor's attention was effectively captured. He sat upon the ground, holding the small bunny to his chest. It snuffled and snuggled into his chest.

"This creature, I like it." Thor whispered after the bunny fell asleep in the Asgardian's arms.

"Don't drop it and yell 'another!'" Tony hurriedly interrupted.

Thor looked offended. "I shall never hurt this small creature!" Thor declared. It was true, for Thor now had a soft spot for the little docile pet.

* * *

**I SAW THOR THE DARK WORLD AND LOKIIIIII AND THOORRRRR AND ERIK AND DARCYYYYYYYY! **

**Fyi! There are TWO credits scenes. TWO. And, YOUR FEELS WILL HURT. :)**

**Who has already seen it?**


End file.
